1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for scraping the doctor blade of a roller in a paper mill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rollers in a paper mill may be on the order of ten to twenty six feet in length and doctor blades coextensive therewith are mounted adjacent thereto to scrape the roller clean of foreign material deposited thereon from the surface of the web of paper being formed passing thereover. The blade accumulates the material scraped from the roller and this material gathers and hardens upon the leading edge portion of the doctor blade.
The doctor blade must be scraped clean frequently. There has been very little advance in the art for this purpose. The operator in the scraping operation in practice is required to remove the blade from its holding frame by manually pulling the blade endwise out of its frame and then simply laying it on the floor. Then armed with a scraper such as a chisel, the blade is scraped clean by hand. The material on the blade becomes so hardened that it is not unusual that much of it must be scraped by applying a mallet to the chisel.
Scraping a doctor blade is hard manual labor and considerable floor space is required upon which to rest the blade while it is being scraped. This is an expensive procedure in considering the loss of operating time while the blade is being scraped.
It is the purpose herein to provide a mechanical device to replace and to expedite hand effort cleaning a doctor blade.